


I'm here. For you. For us. Forever.

by mackietommo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackietommo/pseuds/mackietommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kuroko opens the door, he already knows something is definitely wrong. For one, it’s too quiet. The lights are off and there’s no loud TV playing in the background. He knows Taiga has already gone home since he sent him a text to go home quickly, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here. For you. For us. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, finally i made a freaking kagakuro fic longer than 1k. i really want to make a fic about this ship that is really long. but i can't seem to find the motivation. anyway. also!!!! i really wanted the seirin to be what i described here but there's so many of them and fuck, idk. love you all. please enjoy

When Kuroko opens the door, he already knows something is definitely wrong. For one, it’s too quiet. The lights are off and there’s no loud TV playing in the background. He knows Taiga has already gone home since he sent him a text to _go home quickly, please._

“Taiga?”

There’s a slow movement in the couch and Kuroko just realizes that the whole living room has suddenly a feast of blankets and pillows. Taiga emerges from the ocean of blankets and sees him wearing one of Kuroko’s shirts. It looks too small to him. But, one thing is for sure now.

There’s something upsetting Taiga.

“Taiga-kun?” he says softly. “What are you doing here?”

“I moved the bed.” He murmurs. “I was tired.”

Kuroko pets his hair and Kagami closes his eyes and sighs. They keep that position until Kagami opens his eyes and stares at Kuroko.

“What?” he asks.

“Cuddle with me?” Kagami opens his nest of blankets and taps the space besides him. “Please?”

Kuroko puts down his bag to the floor and climbs in the couch and lies down with his partner. Kagami wraps his arms around Kuroko and tangles their legs together. He sighs in relief and smells Kuroko’s hair.

It’s nice to know that even just from this simple gesture, Kuroko can calm Kagami down. Yes, out of everyone in their circle of friends, the both of them have the most understanding with each other. It’s like when Kuroko fell, Kagami went him. And they met in the bottom. Kagami knows exactly what Kuroko needs at the right time, and Kuroko knows exactly what Kagami wants whenever he sees his face. It’s something that came from the trust and bond they have with each other.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kuroko’s voice is muffled since his face is against Kagami’s chest.

Kagami sighs and tightens his hold at Kuroko. “I…” he starts but stops. “It was – fire, you know. There was a child. And.” Kuroko can feel Taiga stiffens against him. Kuroko makes circle with his finger in Kagami’s back. Second by second, Kagami relaxes. Its Kuroko’s way of saying, _It’s okay, I’m here._ “I thought I couldn’t get her out…” Kagami continues with a sigh. “The fire wasn’t even that big but I felt like I couldn’t do anything because… the fire was in front of her and she was crying and I just thought… This is it, you know. And I don’t…”

Kuroko shushes him, and holds him closer, if that’s even possible. Kagami goes with it, and sniffs Kuroko’s hair. For a moment, all Kuroko can hear are Taiga’s heartbeat and the flow of their breathing together coming as one.

“Thank you.” Kagami breaks their silence.

“I didn’t do anything, Taiga-kun.”

Kagami buries his nose to Kuroko’s hair. “You came home. That’s always been good enough for me.”

Kuroko wants to say that there’s nothing to be thankful for. Because Kuroko will always come home to him. _Always._ But, decided against it. That’s not what Kagami needs right now.

“You’re welcome, Taiga-kun.”

“We should probably stand up.” Kagami says while smiling down at Kuroko. Kuroko looks up  to see Kagami’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Kuroko knows he’s just pretending to be okay. So, Kagami kisses his forehead. “Dinner?”

Kuroko nods. He stands up first and takes the bag with him. Kagami stands up after him, and ruffles his hair. “Your bed hair is still ridiculous.”

Kuroko pouts but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he goes to pick up some pillows and blankets that’s on the floor and goes inside their bedroom. He changes his clothes but somehow, he can still feel Kagami’s sadness tracing in his skin. It’s always like this, Kagami can sense when Kuroko is sad and Kuroko knows when Kagami feels upset. Their friends call them ‘creepy’ because of this.

When he finally goes outside their bedroom, Kagami already finished cooking their dinner which is the leftover of their lunch this afternoon.

“I just heated them up.” Kagami explains.

“They will still taste the best, Taiga-kun.” Kuroko sits across Kagami.

There’s only handful of times Kuroko witness Kagami being upset. Most of them involve his job. And because of that, Kuroko knows how to handle these kinds of situation.

“Takao-kun and Midorima-kun’s child is one of my students.” Kuroko starts, just a little light conversation to take his mind off the things that upsets him. “It surprised me but I think it surprised Midorima-kun more.”

Kagami smiles, then, and somehow, it looks less sad than the smile he gave Kuroko a couple of minutes ago. “Really? How is the child?”

“Smart.” Kuroko weighs his option. “And a little prankster like Takao-kun.”

Kagami nods. “I couldn’t believe someone can only endure Midorima.” He comments. “I mean, the guy is practically a pain the ass.”

“Aren’t you the same, Taiga-kun?”

“Excuse me!” Kagami protests. “I’m not as pain in the ass as Midorima.”

“That’s okay, Taiga-kun.” Kuroko smiles at him. “You’re _my_ pain the ass.”

Kagami goes crimson and Kuroko enjoys every second of it. “Shut up, just keep eating, moron!” he shoves a spoonful of food inside his mouth and lazily eats them while looking at Kuroko. He knows Kagami just wants to piss him off. Kuroko just gives him a sly smile.

“Oh, wait. Did you saw Kise’s email to us? He was asking if he can stay for a week here.” Kagami says after swallowing his food.

“Yes. We need to tidy up the spare room.”

“Why can’t he just go to Kasamatsu?” Kagami knits his eyebrows together. “I mean, doesn’t he like the guy?”

“Not everyone is like us, Taiga-kun.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Well, Kise-kun goes to abroad most of his time while Kasamatsu-senpai only stays in Tokyo. Do you think Kasamatsu-san is willing to wait for Kise-kun?”

“Yeah,” Kagami answers.

“Let me rephrase that.” Kuroko sighs, it’s actually wrong that he didn’t even make it clearer. “Do you think Kise-kun knows Kasamatsu-san is willing?”

“Wait, he doesn’t?” Kagami says, while Kuroko watches Kagami already understands what he’s trying to say.

“That’s exactly what I meant when I said not everyone is like us, Taiga-kun.”

“Why do they make everything so goddamn complicated?” Kagami asks while stabbing his food. “Isn’t that the same thing happened with Aomine and Momoi?”

Kuroko remembers that pretty well, since Momoi went to him when it happened and Aomine went to Taiga-kun. The both of them wanted to stay friends. However, their feelings for each other are making things harder for the both of them and when Aomine-kun finally decided that it’s enough, they just can’t be friends anymore, Momoi doesn’t want to accept the truth. Since all her life, the only guy she thought she loved was Kuroko.

Kuroko just nods, because he doesn’t really want to dwell on that. That, and the fact they used their bedroom once for other purposes. _Other_ purposes.

“At least, Himuro-san and Murasakibara-kun are different from them.”

Kuroko watches Kagami shudders and he smiles. Kagami doesn’t really want to know how they got together because ‘He’s my brother! I don’t want to know things like that about him!’. However, Himuro and Murasakibara are quite a bit like them. Although, it’s more the fact Murasakibara is really lazy and loves Himuro so he says upright that he’s in love with him and if Himuro loves him back, they should be together.

It was as simple as that.

“Your friends are so weird, Tetsuya.” Kagami comments.

“Akashi-kun is the most surprising, though.”

Kagami rolls his eyes at that. “I feel bad for Furihata… A little.”

Kuroko laughs. Then, he realized that Kagami is completely relaxed now. And that’s what Kuroko is really aiming for.

As they finish eating, Kuroko volunteer to wash the dishes because Kagami’s favorite show (it involves basketball) is almost airing. Kagami kisses the top of his head and murmurs ‘thank you’.

“It’s nothing, Taiga-kun.”

Kagami smiles, this time, it’s really real and it finally reaches his eyes. “I am _your_ pain the ass, after all.”

Kuroko makes a pleased noise and watches Kagami takes off Kuroko’s shirt and sits in the couch.

Kuroko is really happy he’s with Taiga. He really is.


End file.
